


A Jealous Super

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Lena's ex Jack comes back into town and a certain super gets rather jealous...





	A Jealous Super

 

Poking my head in Lena’s office, I spoke. “Ready for lunch?” The C.E.O. stared at her phone as if she didn’t hear me. Getting worried, I entered. “Lena?”

Jumping, the brunette’s head snapped up. “Kara? What are you doing here?”

Stopping at her desk, I placed my purse in a guest chair. “It’s one. We were going to try out that new Thai place.”

“Oh.” Placing her phone face down, Lena ran a hand through her hair. “Right. Right.”

“You seem really busy. We can always reschedule.” _I hate the idea but the company comes first._

“Absolutely not.” Closing her laptop, she grabbed her purse. “Let’s go. You know I’d never miss our lunches.”

The ride was quiet. _I’m really getting worried. What could possibly have her so distracted?_ “Is everything okay?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Parking the car, we entered the restaurant.

“Is it anything I can help with? Or even Supergirl?”

Chuckling softly, Lena smiled. “No need to have the Girl of Steel involved. She’s far too busy to deal with my ex.”

My pace halted causing the brunette to turn. “Y-your ex?”

“That’s why I didn’t hear you come in. Let’s find a place to sit.” Placing a hand on my lower back, Lena guided me to a nearby table. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah.” My stomach dropped. _Her ex?_

“Now it’s my turn to be worried. You look pale. Was it something I said?”

“N-no. Not at all. When are they coming into town?” Opening the menu, I tried to focus on ordering something.

“Tomorrow morning I believe.” She did the same. “We’re having dinner at that Italian place you and I like.”

“Oh, that’s nice. There’s plenty of nice hotels in National City.”

“Don’t be silly. Since he’ll be here a week, I’m allowing him to stay in my penthouse. I have plenty of room.” Folding her menu, Lena smiled at the waiter. _He? Great. Now I’m nauseous. I’ve read into everything wrong._

“And what can I get for you, Miss.?”

“Uhm….The orange chicken and rice plate, please.” With a nod, the man left.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look sick.”

_She's really worried about me._ “I’ll be fine.” I tried to smile but it didn’t quite match my normal one.

Green eyes lingered a moment. “Okay.” Lunch was filled with small talk about L-Corp and the fact that Snapper unofficially begged me to come back. Dropping me off at CatCo, Lena locked the door before I could get out. “Kara, look at me.” Doing as she asked, I sighed inwardly. “Just because Jack is coming into town doesn’t mean I’m skipping lunch Friday.”

Some relief washed over me knowing that Lena meant what she said. “Okay. See you then.”

“Bye.”

That night, I called the only person who could actually help me. “Well, well, well if it isn’t Kiera. How’s my loyal assistant doing?”

“One, why are you being so nice to me? And two, I need your help. Please tell me you’re either near National City or coming back.” I paced my apartment waiting for her answer.

“You’re in luck. I’m coming back tomorrow to take back my company. Olson is running it into the ground and I have a few choice words for Snapper. Why do you sound so desperate? Does this have to do with a certain C.E.O.?” The blood drained from my face. “Yes, I know you and Lena Luthor have been seen together. Why haven’t you dived yet?”

“I…that’s what I was calling you about.” _I should have known she would keep an eye on National City news._ “I need your help. I was just about to dive and her ex shows up. He’s coming into town tomorrow and they’re having dinner at an expensive Italian restaurant and he’s staying at her place.”

“She’s straight?”

I could only imagine the look of confusion on Miss. Grant’s face. “I…I don’t know. I didn’t think so but…he’s her ex and….,”

“Well, I need a trusted reporter to write the article about my travels and the fact I’m coming back to CatCo. I guess we’re having Italian.”

Xxx

Cat and I showed up around seven twenty. “Miss. Danvers, are you and Miss. Grant joining Miss. Luthor?”

“Hey Trever, no we’re not.”

His face fell. Sighing, he picked up two menus. “That’s a shame. I saw her and a guy come in. I had hoped you were going to stop him somehow.”

Instantly, I became defensive. “Stop him from what?”

Keeping his voice down, the man cringed. “He keeps giving her bedroom eyes.” Clenching my jaw, I tried keeping my temper in check.

“Calm down.” Placing a hand on my shoulder, Miss. Grant squeezed.

Trever’s brow rose and he grinned. “Ooohhh. I have a perfect seat for you both.” Following the dark headed man, he sat us a few seats away from Lena and her ex. Stealing a glance at Lena, I noticed she wasn’t as dressed up as she normally would be. She still looked stunning but the dress wasn’t as elegant as most of the ones she wore when we went to dinner. Miss. Grant sat so my back would be towards the C.E.O. “Here you are ladies. It’s good to see you’re back in town.”

“Thank you, Travis.”

“It’s Trever…,”

“So, how’ve you been, gorgeous?” Lena’s ex sounded full of himself.

“I’m fine. How is your mother?” I tried not to listen in on their conversation but I couldn’t help it.

Cat finally spoke. “ Where shall we start this interview?”

“What brings you back into town?”

All conversation stopped between Lena and her ex. Turning, she spoke. “Kara?”

Trying desperately to keep the smile I had from becoming smug, I turned. “Lena, hi.”

“Fancy seeing you here.” Her eyes moved to Miss. Grant. “Cat, you’re back in town?”

“Yes, I want my company back. Since I’ve not had good Italian food in forever, I dragged Kiera here.”

“Great minds think alike.” Her brow creased. “Why don’t you join us?” Lena’s smile was inviting.

I hesitated a moment trying not to seem too eager. “If that’s okay with Miss. Gran-,” The older woman was already halfway to the table before I could finish. Chuckling, Lena motioned towards the seat beside her. “Take a seat.”

“Thanks.” Sitting, I noticed the slight scowl he gave me and Cat.

“Kara, right?” I gave a simple nod. “You must be the reporter I’ve heard about. The one who’s over all the Luthor stories.”

“That would be me.” I tried keeping my pride in check.

“And the one who got fired.”

“Jack!” Lena hissed. “He begged her to come back.”

Miss. Grant was clearly amused. “Is there a little tension, or is that just me?”

“Not to interject my opinion but, I hope you fire Snapper.” Lena took a sip of wine.

“Oh, I’m not going to fire him. But he will end up quitting. No one besides me fires Kiera.”

The C.E.O.’s brow creased. “Why do call her Kiera? Her name is Kara.” _She’s defensive._

“At first, I could never remember her name. When I cared enough to remember her real name, it just sounded odd.”

“I’m okay with it.”

Bringing our food, Trever smiled. “I apologize ladies. There was an issue in the kitchen. More wine, Miss. Luthor?”

“Yes, a bottle of my favorite red. Jack and Cat can have the rest of the white while Kara and I have the red.” Looking from Trever to me, Lena smiled softly. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah.” I tried not to bite my lip.

“Right away.” With a knowing smile, he walked off with a pep in his step.

“Not a fan of red, Jack?” Miss. Grant poured herself a glass of wine.

“No. Don’t like the taste. Too bitter.” His eyes fell on Lena. “But some parties do.”

“Oh yes, I like my wine to match my soul.” I nearly choked. “What?”

“Your soul? Bitter? Lena, your soul is as bitter as a white chocolate mocha frappe.” The brunette tried to hide her amusement behind a smirk. “You know I’m right.”

“Shush you.” There was a twinkle in her green eyes as she finished her first glass of the night.

A few hours, and bottle of wine later, all the humans had a decent buzz. Thankfully, I was able to act the part. “Well, it’s getting late.” Lena sighed. “I’ll text Chris to meet us out front.” Waving down Trever, Lena continued. “May I have the check? And before Kara argues, it’ll be all together.”

“Fine but I’m buying lunch all next week.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Turning towards me, Lena grinned. “We’ll see about that.” After paying, we gathered our things and started towards the exit. Noticing that the brunette was a little unsteady, I wrapped my arm through hers. Glancing down at our interlocked arms, she smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Chris pulled up as we walked outside. “Will you be alright?” Letting go, I let the C.E.O. get comfortable.

“Of course. Do you have a ride?”

“I called for an Uber.” Cat chimed in over my shoulder. “Goodnight, Miss. Luthor.”

“Night, Cat. Make sure _Kara_ gets home safe.”

“Oh I will.” We watched as the black Lincoln drove away. “You have nothing to worry about. That woman is crazy about you. That ex of hers doesn't stand a chance.”

xxx

The next morning, I did my rounds as Supergirl while I waited for Alex to call me away for some D.E.O. emergency. When I heard a moan come from the direction of Lena's apartment, I flew into a window. “Supergirl! Are you alright?” A worried civilian came to help me up.

“I'm fine. I'm fine.” Getting to my feet I cringed at all the glass. “I'll call someone about having this fixed.”

“No need.” The man smiled. “I have a cousin who can fix it.”

“Thank you, Sir. If there's anything I can do, let me know.” All he did was nod. Flying out the window, I dropped by the nearest pharmacy to pick up a hangover cure.

Landing on Lena's balcony, I tapped lightly on the window. The C.E.O.'s head snapped up and her brow creased. “Supergirl?” Coming to the door, she slid it open. “What are you doing here?”

“Hangover curse.” Holding up the to-go bag and pharmacy bag, I smiled.

“Set it on the counter so I can close the blinds.” Joining me in the kitchen, Lena chuckled. “Greasy sausage biscuit, Advil, and a few bottles of water? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before.”

“Over the years, you learn a thing or two about human's when they get hangovers.”

“Well thank you.” Hearing a groan from the guest room, I sighed inwardly. _Good. He actually didn't sleep with Lena._ “I appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

Stepping closer, Lena whispered. “Can you drop by my office around three? If you're not busy.”

“Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I just want to speak with you alone. I'm going in at noon to get work done.”

“I'll be there.”

xxx

At 2:59 I landed on the L-Corp balcony. Seeing that Lena was on the phone, I let myself in. “Yes, I'll see you tomorrow at nine. Have a good afternoon.” Ending the call, the C.E.O. Turned in her chair. “What would you do if that door was actually locked while I was here?”

Tapping my chin, I thought a moment. “Honestly, I'd probably break it. Not realizing it was locked.”

A look of horror washed over the woman's face. “I'll make sure to keep it unlocked. Anyway,” standing, Lena walked towards her couch. “Can we talk?”

“Of course.” Joining her, I took my normal seat. “What can I help you with?”

“I just wanted to talk in private.” I waited for her to continue. “Do you know why Kara has been acting strangly? More than her endearing dorkiness. It seems to have started when she found out my ex was coming into town.” _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. Crap. I'm starting to panic._ “Supergirl?”

“Why do you think I would know why she's been acting strangly?”

“I just thought the two of you were friends and shared things. I assumed that's how you knew I'd have a hangover this morning. How is Kara by the way? She drank just as much as we did.”

“She's fine. A little woozy herself.” I paused, sighing. _Two birds one stone._ “While I know why she's been acting strangely, it's not my place.”

A small grin tugged at the woman's lips. “So I _am_ the topic of normal conversation between the two of you?” Lena chuckled when a blush crept up my neck. “I'm joking, Supergirl. But is there anything you _can_ tell me? I want to know but I don't want to scare her off.”

_She really wants to know. Maybe I can give her something. Just enough to have her maybe make the first move?_ “Well, Kara has been dealing with some _personal_ feelings that she's never really been sure about. And she wants to talk about them but then she's also scared.”

“What kind of personal feelings?”

“That's for you to ask.” I tried not to fidget with my cape.

“Of course, I understand. Kara's lucky to have you. No matter what, you're always loyal.”

“I do what I can.” Glancing at Lena's watch, I realized it had been an hour since I came in. “I'm sure you have work to do.”

“Yes, I have a meeting in half an hour. And I need to speak with Kara beforehand.”

Making my way towards the balcony, I bit my lips when Lena wasn't looking. “Miss. Luthor?”

“Yes, Supergirl?” She took a seat and opened her laptop.

“Go easy on her. As you said, she's skittish.”

“I will. I promise.”

Not long after I left Lena's office did my phone ring. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Much better. It seems you're my hero once again. You told Supergirl I would probably have a hangover and she flew by my apartment this morning with supplies. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” I tried not go grin like an idiot being called Lena's hero.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“No, why? Is Jack wanting another awkward double date?” The words slipped out before I could stop them.

“Kara Danvers, it almost sounds like you're jealous.”

“No...no I'm not.” C _rap! I know she has that amused smirk on her face right now. Ugh! That sexy smirk._

“Jack will be out for the evening, why don't we have dinner? I'll order pot stickers....” Her voice was teasing.

_Darn it she knows my weaknesses too well._ “Should I bring the pizza or the wine?”

“Kara, you very well know I'm set on our favorite red wine for probably a short life-time. However, I may stick with non-alcoholic drinks for tonight.” She paused, “I'll have the food and drinks ready by the time you get here.”

“Sounds good. What time should I come over?”

“Does eight work for you?”

“I'll see you then.”

xxx

Lena opened the door before I could even knock. Smiling, she stepped to the side. “You're always on time. Come in.”

“I'd never be late for a lunch or dinner with you.”

“Why is that?” _She's phishing._

My step hesitated a moment as Lena closed the door. “Because we're friends and your time is precious.”

“Oh.”

_And now she's disappeared. Fantastic._ “I didn't mean it like...”

“I know what you meant, Kara. Food is on the coffee table if you want to pick out a movie for us. I'll get the soda.”

“Sure.” Scrolling through her Netflix, I couldn't help but laugh. “Baby Daddy, really?”

“Don't you dare judge me, Kara Danvers! It's actually funny. A three month old being set on the doorstep of its father and seeing how three men in their twenties take care of said baby. Then you add in their crazy, slightly alcoholic mother, it's priceless. And there's plenty of drama when a love triangle is thrown in.”

“I've never watched it. Can we?” _I don't care what the show is about._ _I just want to hear her laugh._

“Hit play and we can.” Handing me a glass, Lena took a seat on the couch. “This stays between you, me, and the pizza, got it?”

Snorting, I grabbed a slice. “Got it.” Five episodes in, we finally took a small break. “Refill or should I just bring the entire bottle over?”

Stretching, Lena chuckled. “Let's be heathens and just bring the bottle over. Can you put the leftovers away while I use the restroom?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Kara.” I was not prepared for Lena to come out in her Pjs but there she stood in lounging pants and a t-shirt. My jaw slacked as I tried to remember how to speak. “If you want to keep watching, I can let you borrow something more comfortable.”

“Y-you want me to stay over?” I tried not to stare at the addressable woman.

“Only if you want to make a night out of watching Netflix. You seem to enjoy the show just as much as I do.”

“Y-yeah. I-I'd like that.” _I know my face is red._

“I'll get you something to change into.” Once Lena disappeared, I pulled out my phone and texted Alex.

_Staying at Lena's. Before you and Maggie place bets, we're JUST SLEEPING.-K_

It didn't take long for a reply to come through. _Yeah right. You're going to crack and tell her everything. Kara, you need to. You deserve to be happy. Now turn off your damn phone and relax. I love you.-A_

_Love you too.-K_ Taking Alex's advice, I turned off my phone and put it away.

“Here you go.” With a soft smile, Lena gave me the clothes. “You can change in my room. I've got a spare toothbrush for you to use in my bathroom. I'd rather you not put Jack's in the toilet or something.”

The blood drained from my face. “Wh-why would I do that?”

Becoming serious, Lena held my gaze. “I know you're jealous of him Kara. But, trust me, you have no reason to be. We dated for a short time back in college to get his parents off his back.”

My brow creased. “Off his back?”

“Go change and we'll talk.” Gently, the woman pushed me towards her room. “For this life opening conversation, I'll need wine.”

_What did she mean by that? To keep his parents off his back?_ Using my x-ray vision, I watched Lena a moment. _Whatever it is, she's nervous to tell me. She never twists the wineglass stem like that unless she's about to open up._ Warmth filled my chest knowing she trusted me enough to do so. Changing quickly, I rejoined the brunette on the couch. “Hey.” The small sound made Lena jump slightly. “Sorry.”

“No worries.” Handing me a glass, Lena waited until I was settled to continue. “Jack and I dated in college so his parents would pay for his college. It's not honest, I know. But his parents made too much money for him to get financial aid. He came to me in tears one day after class and told me how much they hated people like him and wanted to know why he never brought home a girl. He was the only friend I had and I wanted to help him. So, we devised a little plan and dated for two years.”

“Oh...,” Leaning back, I let the new information sink in.

“His parents became suspicious of us and tried their hardest to catch us in the lie.” Lena laughed bitterly.

“Do I even want to know?”

“In a penny, in a pound?” She paused, “Kara, please don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you. Only Jack knows this. And you're special to me. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life.”

“No matter what you did, Lena, I'll always think the best of you.”

Taking in a deep breath, she continued. “One weekend the four of us went to his family's cabin in Switzerland. Even though we slept in the same bed, he still felt pressured to let his parents hear just how commuted we were to one another.” My brow creased. “Please tell me you know what I mean...” When I didn't answer, Lena's head fell and a deep blush stained her cheeks. “We acted like we were having sex.” The blood drained from my face. “We didn't though. I swear to you, Kara, we didn't.”

“Then how did you...” I tried to keep my mind clean but images of Lena laid out on a bed naked kept creeping up on me.

“Look away from me for a few minutes.” Lena bowed her head until I did as she asked. “I took the bed and he took the floor and we...,”

_She's ashamed of what she did._ “Did what had to be done?”

“You make it sound as if it's nothing at all.”

“Lena,” she finally looked up. “You helped out your best friend. No one else would ever do something that private for anyone. You cared enough about him to do that.” I smiled. “That shows just how much you cared about his well being.”

“Only you would think that. You truly are incredible.”

Now it was my turn to bow my head. “I guess it's my turn to share?”

“Only if you want to.” Lena's voice was soft and even.

“I have feelings for something that I've never had before.” I paused, “Not like this anyway.”

“What feelings are those?” When I didn't answer, she continued. “This is a safe place, Kara. I won't judge you.”

“F-for a woman.” I bit my lip as my voice cracked.

“Whoever she is, she's the luckiest woman in National City.” Meeting the woman's gaze, the realization hit me. “You knew...,”

“I had my hopes.” A soft smile graced Lena's lips.

“All the flirting and flowers...”

“Yeah, I'm not like that with everyone. Actually, I'm not like that with anyone.”

“Did you bait me last night?”

“No. But he knew how I feel about you.” Taking my hand, Lena squeezed. “I'm a very private person. I did those exclusives with you at the beginning just so I could get to know you. It forced me to open up and in the process, I made a friend I hoped would always be there for me. Over time, I realized that those feelings turned into something more. It wasn't love at first sight but familiarity. Since we became friends you have been a stability in my life. That's one reason I refuse to skip our lunches or any time we plan together unless I have no other choice.”

“Like being arrested?”

The brunette laughed. “Like being arrested.” Both of us were quiet for what felt like forever. “Kara, are we okay?”

_She's really worried._ Without a word, I moved to rest my head on her chest and wrap my arms around her. “I hope so.”

After the initial shock, Lena wrapped her arms around me. “Want to finish season one or go to bed?” She paused. “Just to sleep.”

“Let's finish. Now that I'm finally in your arms, I don't want to move.”

xxx

“It's good to see that my appearance helped the two of you.” Both of us groaned.

“You better either have coffee or make it.” Lena stretched once I moved. “Morning.”

“Morning.” I smiled at the sleepy brunette.

“I'm going to vomit. I brought coffee for the three of us.”

“Thank you, Jack. I'll cook breakfast while the two of you get to know one another.” Walking towards the coffees, Lena inhaled. “The nectar of life.”

“Are you like Lena? Caffeine addict?”

“Not as bad.”

“I don't think anyone is worse than that one.”

Snickering, Lena glared. “Very funny. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped her from putting your toothbrush in the toilet.”

“I pick on you because I love you like a little sister. Now to meet my eventual sister-in-law.”

“Jack!” Lena looked horrified.

“It's a joke.” He paused, “No it's not.” We took a seat at the table and sipped on the coffee.

“Thanks by the way.” I motioned towards the to-go tray.

“As long as the two of you got to talk, it's the least I could do. Kara, I've never seen someone so protective and kind as you are towards Lena. I know I don't actually know you but from what all Lena has told me, I know you're a good person. And that you'll treat her right.”

“I suddenly feel like I'm getting the “hurt her and I'll kill you talk.””

“Because you are. Lena is my best friend. I've seen her hurt in the past but you have the power to destroy her.”

“Jack!” Lena threw a towel at him. “Really?”

“She has the same power.” My voice was soft.

“I know. I can see it.” He smiled warmly. “Now, let's eat before Lena eats all the bacon.”

xxx

“She lives!” Alex and Winn spoke when I walked into the D.E.O.

“How'd last night go?” Alex was hopeful. “You didn't kill her ex, right?”

I couldn't help but laugh. “No one died, I promise. But, it went better than I could have thought. We talked and we're good.”

“Good? “Good” as in “we're together” or “good” as in “we're staying friends?””

“We're together.”

Alex cheered and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I'm so happy for you!” Finally, she let me go. “Not to ruin your happy mood but, Cat tracked down Winn's number and has been demanding to see you in her office.”

“Oh gosh....”

“Mmhmm. Have fun trying to get any alone time with Lena now.” I sister smiled. “I'm proud of you, Kara.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

 

 

 


End file.
